Pickaxe
A Pickaxe is a Tool used to mine stone-type blocks and ores in any Minecraft world. They are required to gather Stone resources for Crafting and building, as well as gathering mineral resources such as Iron Ore and Coal. Pickaxes can also be used to gather other blocks, but they aren't as effective as the preferred tool type. As with all types of tools, there are various types of Enchantments available for the pickaxe. Of all the tools, the pickaxe is the tool that deals the third-highest amount of damage when compared to other tools of the same composition. Types Listed from lowest mining strength to highest, the materials are: *Wood *Gold *Stone *Iron *Diamond Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-5= |box1-8= |product2= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-5= |box2-8= }} |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-5= |box1-8= |product2= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-5= |box2-8= }} |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-5= |box1-8= }} Speed and Durability A pickaxe will lose Durability at a faster rate if it is used to attack Mobs, opposed to mining. The reasoning for this is because pickaxes are not meant for combat. The following table shows the time it takes to break each type of block. A block marked with a red background indicates that it cannot be harvested by that certain pickaxe, and the block will be destroyed. A green background indicates the quickest tool type(s) for the corresponding block. Note that some blocks will not drop anything, regardless of the tool used. Trivia *In Abandoned Mineshafts, NPC Villages, and Strongholds, iron pickaxes can be found inside chests. Bonus Chests often have wooden pickaxes and sometimes stone pickaxes, while End Cities sometimes have enchanted iron and diamond pickaxes. *All solid blocks can be mined with a pickaxe, except for Bedrock, barriers, and End Portal Frames, which cannot be mined. The speed and efficiency of any type of block or ore to be mined depend on the type of pickaxe being used. *A wooden pickaxe must be the first type of pickaxe created when first starting a new world, and the second type made must be a stone pickaxe. The third type created must be an iron pickaxe, but either diamond or gold pickaxes can be made after this. This order is made assuming a player does not find or trade for any pickaxes. *There is a rare glitch where, when a pickaxe breaks, it will instantly re-appear in one's inventory. This can be fixed by simply quitting the map, and then re-opening it. *Though golden pickaxes' durability is much weaker than other pickaxes, it is often easier to enchant. *A pickaxe is one of the most familiar weapons/tools for a player. Another common tool for a player is the Sword. *Pickaxes are renewable because wood, gold, and iron are all renewable, and one can obtain multiple pickaxes through trading with Villagers. *Despite common belief, a gold pickaxe is actually slightly faster than a diamond pickaxe. **However, the time difference is only a matter of milliseconds, and the low durability makes the diamond pickaxe a much better choice. Category:Items Category:Tools Category:Crafting Category:Not Stackable Category:Trading Category:Dungeon Loot